Poisoned Heart
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: When Team Gai finds a passed out girl in the woods, they bring her to Konoha. But she's an unknown person and they have no information on her. But she seems cold and distant. And, she has unknown skills and her nurse mysteriously died. Who is she?


**Hey! This is a story that's been in my head for a long time! There will be hints of pairings like sasusaku, Nejiten,** **Naruhina, etc. My OC, Aromiza, is with no one. It's just a story of what happened with her. So let's begin then! (PS this story takes place in the timeskip between naruto original series and naruto shippuden. But lets pretend Naruto finished his training early and is back in the village kay?)**

Team Gai was on an A-ranked mission. They had succeeded and killed the enemy. But now, they were being pursued.

"What should we do?" Tenten asked.

"Neji! How many enemies are there?!" Gai asked. Neji turned on his byakugan.

"A lot. I can't count them!" Neji replied. The four ninjas leaped through the trees as fast as they could.

"They're still gaining on us!" Neji said. The other members of Team Gai were nervous. They were successfully able to kill the leader of an enemy but now, all of the underlings were after them! And by the looks of it, there was no way they could out run them!

"Ga-sensei! How about we try going an alternate route!" Lee suggested. It sounded like an idea. But they didn't know any alternate routes. These forests were unfamiliar to them. And they had no map since it got shredded during the mission.

"I guess we'll just have to keep going until we find one." Tenten said. The four ninjas tried to look but combined with they were running and being pursued, it wasn't that easy. They zoomed past everything and none of them could tell if there was a clear path anywhere.

"Neji! Could you use your byakugan to find a path?" Tenten shouted. Neji activated his byakugan.

"Up ahead! About .9 miles! There's a way! Follow me!" Neji replied. He took the lead and son, they took a sharp, left turn. They expected to get pursued by the ninjas still but even though the ninjas saw them, they stopped.

"It's not worth following! All the people who go in that part of the forest die. Unknown injury. All of a sudden, they just, die. They're not going to live much longer." one of them said to the others. and then they were gone. But Team Gai didn't hear them.

"Looks like they gave up." Tenten said.

"Yes! We have out run the enemy! YOSH!" Lee exclaimed. Neji and Tenten sweatdroped at him.

"Well, we should try to get home, back to Konoha." Neji said.

"Yes! Youthful Neji! What a great idea!" Gai exclaimed.

"Yes! I agree Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted.

"LEE!" Gai shouted.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted.

"LEE!"

"Gai-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!" And then, contradicting the theories of professional scientists, a sunset appeared and dolphins were in the background.

"Will you guys shut up!" Tenten shouted. Neji Just sighed and shook his head. Then, mid-hug, Lee stopped crying and hugging. He looked over into a clearing.

"Youthful teammates! Let us investigate that clearing! YOSH!" he shouted. then, he started running. Except the clearing was about 10 feet away. And he crashed. And his team sweat drops.

"Uh, Lee? May I ask just why we must investig-" Neji was cut off by Lee screaming.

"AHHHH!!!!! THERE IS AN UNYOUTHFUL GIRL JUST LYING HERE! I THINK SHE IS DEAD!" he shouted. Gai, Tenten, and Neji ran over.

"A dead body?" Tenten asked. Lee nodded and pointed. On the ground was a girl with red/orange hair. She was lying on the ground unmoving. She had on a brown and tan sweatshirt with blue caprees and regular blue ninja sandals. (The shoes the ninjas usually wear) She was also wearing a blue tank top under her sweatshirt. she looked probably about their age. (They're like, 14-15 now)

"LEE! YOU HAVE FOUND A DEAD PERSON IN THESE WOODS!" Gai shouted.

"YES SHE IS-" Lee was interrupted mid-yell.

"Alive." Neji said. Lee and Gai turned their heads and looked at him.

"Wha?" they asked in unison. Neji rolled his eyes.

"I said, she's alive. But she fainted due to loss of energy and chakra." he explained. Lee and Gai smiled.

"YOSH! Good work youthful Neji!" Gai shouted, giving Neji a thumbs up. Lee copied his oh-so-youthful sensei. And Neji and Tenten sweat dropped.

"You know guys, it might be better if we take her to Konoha. she doesn't look like she is waking up soon and anything can happen." Tenten suggested. Neji really didn't want to hear the two green beasts yell again so he just picked the girl up and started running again. Tenten followed him and sinced the team was leaving, Lee and Gai just followed as well. They managed to find a subtle path and got back on track to Konoha.

When they arrived, they were greeted by the guards.

"Hello. Who do you have with you?" one of them asked.

"You can't have unauthorized people in the village." the other added. Gai was about to start yelling a lecture of youth when Neji stepped forward.

"We found her passed out in a isolated part of a forest. she needs medical attention." he said. "She's no threat as far as we know." the guards thought about it.

"We'll have to notify Tsunade-sama first." one of them said. then, he left. the other decided to question the team about the mysterious person.

"So, where did you find her?" he asked.

"I told you that already, passed out in an isolated part of a forest." Neji said. the guard just nodded.

"And has she woken up yet?" he asked. Neji looked at him weirdly.

"No, otherwise we would have already questioned her. These questions are useless. Just wait for the other guard to come back." Neji replied. So they waited for a few more minutes before the guard came back, with Sakura accompanying him.

"Where's the patient?" she asked. Neji handed her the unconcious girl. Sakura took her and made her way to the hospital.

"We should give our mission report to Lady Tsunade now." Tenten said. the others nodded and set off. They were in the Hokage's office in a few minutes.

"Hello. I trust the mission was a success?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, we completed it without trouble!" Gai said, doing his nice guy pose. Tenten whacked his arm.

"Yeah right, we got chased when he were escaping. We had to take an alternate route to get away." she said. Tsunade nodded.

"Also, we found an unconscious girl. We brought her to the village and she is currently going to the hospital." Neji added. The Hokage didn't look surprised.

"Yes, I heard. I sent Sakura to get her." tsunade said. Then, Lee handed Tsunade the mission report.

"Here is the report." Lee said. tsunade nodded and took it.

"Thank you." she said. "You are dismissed." They bowed then left.

AT THE HOSPITAL

the girl was already on a stretcher and in one of the hospital rooms. Sakura was examining her.

"What's her condition?" one of the nurses asked.

"I'm pretty sure she's just fainted. Although, she has no injuries besides minor scratches. Yet, her chakra and energy seems to have been drained out of her." Sakura replied. It was weird how this girl could faint without, what it seems to be, fighting anyone or anything. For now, Sakura had done all she could.

"Curumi," she called to the nurse. She entered the room.

"Yes, Sakura?" she asked.

"Watch over her. I did all I could do. Wait with her until she wakes up. When she does, notify me." Sakura said. Curumi nodded.

"Okay." Sakura left and Curumi looked at the girl. She seemed very mysterious. She wore no forehead protector, yet she seems to be a kunoichi. What village was she from? And who was she?

**This seemed like an appropriate place to stop. Sorry it was so short. The other chapters will be much longer. Please review. And, I have a picture of my OC in this story on my Deviantart account. I'll put a link on my profile if I can.**


End file.
